


Doin' the Love Game

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's list of people he's kissed in his life increases by two, but Rachel's party is still unsatisfying on a number of levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' the Love Game

Kurt tells himself it's just a game. Whoever he ends up kissing, whoever _Blaine_ ends up kissing, is inconsequential. Spin-the-bottle is meaningless, and besides, it's not like anyone in the history of the world ever got a real _boyfriend_ out of it or anything. Probably.

On Mercedes' spin, the bottle points at Kurt. She is a giggly, tipsy, adorable _mess_ by that point in the night. She crawls toward Kurt, her face split in a wide, blushing grin, looking so _pleased_ with herself he can't help but roll his eyes and grin right back at her.

Their faces come together too quickly, and it's messy and not at all arousing, at least for him. He can hear their friends cheering and laughing. Mercedes grips one of his shoulders and the back of his head, and moves her mouth against his for a good few seconds, then laughs against his lips. "God, I used to have such a _crush_ on you, boy."

Kurt laughs too. "So was it a good kiss? Was it all you ever dreamed of and more?"

She closes her eyes and presses her lips to his again. "Mmm..." He feels her tongue slip out to taste. She blushes harder as she backs off, still smiling. "Any time you wanna switch teams Kurt. Just say the word." She shuffles back into her place in the circle and leans across Lauren's lap to whisper something to Tina. Kurt can't hear what she says, but both Tina and Lauren crack up laughing, throwing their heads back and almost spilling their drinks.

Kurt has never counted Brittany as his first _real_ kiss, because he'd been doing it for the wrong reasons, and because it had been so sexually uninteresting. Karofsky possibly shouldn't count either, based on the same criteria. And if that's what he's basing it on, well, this drunken mess of a kiss with Mercedes _certainly_ doesn't count. He's beginning to wonder how many not-real kisses he's going to rack up before he gets to his first real one.

On Kurt's spin, the bottle takes forever to stop. It almost lands on just about everyone before finally coming to a stop pointing directly at Finn. Puck guffaws and slaps his knees, and Lauren _cackles_ , "Oh my _god_ , your _brother!_ "

" _Step_ -brother," Kurt mumbles. He and Finn stare at each other for a long moment, both wide-eyed and frozen in place. Kurt swallows. _Wow,_ what he would have given to have been in this position a year ago. He tactfully says "I'm aware that the rules state we get whoever we get, but maybe there should be an exception for family." Blaine snorts drunkenly beside him. Finn just looks around, waiting for the room to agree or disagree.

Tina says "That's probably a good idea." A few people murmur there assent or indifference.

Puck protests: "That's bullshit. You get who you get. Especially since I had to kiss Artie."

Artie frowns. " _Hey_ , I'm a mo'fuckin' _awesome_ kisser. But it's Rachel's call. It's her party."

Rachel looks at Kurt and carefully says: "I don't know. Do we really think this rule is necessary? It's just one little kiss..." She watches Kurt's face like she thinks forcing Finn to kiss him would make his entire year. Like that wouldn't utterly _destroy_ his home life.

Kurt hastily shakes his head, not even trying for subtlety.

Rachel cheerfully says: "You know, I think that might be a good rule after all. No one has to kiss their family members, blood-related or otherwise." As if anyone but Kurt has to worry about that. "Spin again!" Finn slumps forward and sighs heavily.

Kurt spins again and chants _Blaine Blaine Blaine Blaine_ in his head for the second time that night. This time it points at Mike.

He looks at Mike's face, checking for signs of revulsion or anger. Mike just laughs, takes another sip of his drink, and gets up to cross the circle toward Kurt.

Kurt is stunned into indecision for a moment, and turns his head, looking sidelong at Mike. He says "I'm sorry -"

Mike kneels in front of Kurt and smiles. "It's ok. It's not - I don't mind." He leans forward, with one hand on Kurt's knee, and cupping Kurt's face with the other, until he's inches away. He licks his lips, then closes the rest of the distance between them.

Kurt had always thought such a nice kiss would cause time to slow down, but it's happening too fast for him to mentally prepare, and then it's over too soon to process. He thinks Mike's lips had been soft and pleasant, and that he had smelled good, but in the moments following the kiss, he can't quite recall, and he thinks he may be just fabricating the whole experience in his head.

Mike returns to his place in the circle, and Kurt becomes aware that everyone is cheering, and that he's blushing hotly. Then it's someone else's turn. The bottle is spinning again and Mike is smiling, drinking, leaning against Puck for support. He doesn't appear to feel uncomfortable, but he probably didn't really get anything out of it either. Like how Kurt had felt about kissing Mercedes.

Kurt touches his lips. They feel slightly sensitive, and the memory of the touch of Mike's hand on his knee makes him feel warm and kind of tingly. But Kurt almost wishes he was in love with Mike, even if it's unrequited, so he'd at least know what it's like to kiss the person he loves. It would probably be intense, magical, erotic... Instead it had just rushed right by him.

When it's Rachel's turn and she gets Blaine, Kurt is startled out of his thoughts, burning with jealousy. "This is out _stand_ ing!" But he's not going to be a dick about it. Probably. After all, Kurt is a gentleman, and this is just a game.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Racking Up 'First' Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/954245) by [CA_Babs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CA_Babs/pseuds/CA_Babs)




End file.
